


Confession

by ani725



Series: First Date [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani725/pseuds/ani725
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He said something that he really regretted and made the decision to apologize for it as well as make a confession. Little did he know that he wasn't the only one making decisions. Oneshot. Slash. Morgan/Reid. Precursor to First Date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Criminal Minds.
> 
> This was a little bit of fluff I wrote years ago. It was going to just be this, but I had a couple of people telling me I should continue it, so I did and that became one of my other stories on here, First Date. Enjoy.

“You're the only one I told dude, I trusted you! This is what happens when I trust people...It just blows up in my face”

Those words had been running through his mind since he had said them and he wished they would stop. He wished he'd never said them.

Especially not to the one who he cared about the most.

“Morgan, can I talk to you?”

“Yeah kid, what is it?”

“I meant in private.”

Derek nodded and they moved over to an unused conference room.

“So what did you wanna talk about?”

He took a breath and made the plunge. “It's about what I said to you the other night. When I blew up at you after finding out you told Gideon and Hotch about my dreams. I just wanted to say I really am sorry for it. It's just...I don't trust too many people with personal information like that and you were just trying to help.”

“Hey Reid, man I'm the one who should be saying sorry. You trusted me with something very personal and I broke that trust. I really care about you Reid.”

Reid blinked once and was just dumbstruck for a moment. Morgan continued.

“You're closer to me than almost anyone else I can think of. At first it started just how it should of. You were the new guy on the team. And then you became a friend. Now you're closer to me than that. I think I love you man and I'm pretty sure you do to. You let me into your head and your little space of trust. I know you man and you wouldn't do that for just anyone.”

Morgan smiled as he saw Reid flush confirming that what he said was true.

“Actually I do. I'm just surprised you feel the same. I mean you flirt with Garcia all the time.”

“So? Garcia was the first person I told about my feelings for you. She got all excited and started mumbling something about how she wants to be a fly on the wall of that bedroom.” He laughed. “Ah, good old Garcia.”

Reid swallowed and inched forward. “So what do we do now?”

“Why don't we start with dinner tonight? If we don't get called away.”

“Sure.”

 


End file.
